Natsu: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual
by Shunrei Ryuzaki
Summary: At last! The one and only guide to everyone's favorite fire dragon slayer, Natsu Dragneel.


**~xxoxx~**

**Natsu Dragneel: Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual**

**By Shunrei Ryuzaki**

**Disclaimer:** This is purely a fanfiction. No profits are involved. This is for entertainment only. Original concept for the Owner's Guide and Manual is owned by the amazing Miss Theresa Green.

~xxoxx~

Congratulations! You are now a proud owner of a fully automated dragon slayer unit, Natsu Dragneel unit. To ensure that you utilize and get the full benefits of your fire dragon slayer, please pay attention to the following details.

**Specification**

Name: Natsu Dragneel (aka The Salamander, The Great Demon Lord, Lord Dragneel)

Hair Color: Pink

Eye Color: Black

Your Natsu Dragneel Unit comes with the following accessories:

One black waistcoat with gold trimmings

One white trousers

One black wristband

A pair of Sandals

A Scarf with white scales details

Sealed Flame Blade

Natsu Dragneel Unit is one of the expensive unit offers by the company. It always comes with an egg upon purchasing. When opening your box containing your Natsu unit, you might find only the egg. This is entirely NORMAL. Your Natsu will surely come back to you, assuring that you have the egg in your possession. Have present the actual egg and he'll come running back in your place. If, however you find your Natsu unit on the box, make sure to have serve available immediate food and should be more than enough for three hungry stomachs.

**Programming **

Your Natsu Dragneel unit might be one of the reliable unit available for your needs. Though, constant destruction within your premises is enevitable. Make sure you start to save an extra money for the rehabilitation of the damages that your unit may cause.

Personal Bodyguard: Do you have a lot of enemies? Receiving constant death threats? Do not worry. Your Natsu Unit is a skilled fighter. Even using his bare hands without using his magic can save you from the local deliquents and bullies on your area. Rest assured that he'll keep you safe but then expect damages inflicted to the nearest establishement during the encounter.

Lost Person/Things Locator: Your Natsu Unit will travel even how far it is just to complete the mission you'd assigned to him. Keep in mind that he has weakness on any transportation that made him ill and sick. Also, don't forget to tell your Natsu that the person you wanted to locate knows some details or whereabout of his foster father, Igneel.

Demolition Agent: With his brute strength and use of his dragon slayer abilities, smashing inanimate objects to smithereens will be an easy task for your with the units, Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet, your Natsu will come with an excellent demolition team! Establish your own company with the specialty on demolition and use your Natsu unit to keep the bucks on comin'. Your Natsu unit will love to do the damages given the chances.

Excellent Fire Extinguisher: Fires can be easily put on stop on your area! Natsu will just devour it and use it as his personal energy. He loves to eat fire but be aware that he has some some sort of sensitive taste buds and might complain about the tastes of the fire he will eat.

Unlimited Fire Supplier: Never worry anymore for your cooking problems regarding with fire. In good condition, your Natsu Unit will provide you the fire you needed in some circumstances. Make sure you feed him with enough fire if you wish to utilize this service.

Fighter for hire: The primary ability of your NATSU DRAGNEEL will be his incredible fighting skills. If you've been waiting for someone or something both horribly damaging and incredibly traumatizing to gain some money, you can wait no longer! Please note that even if you win this fights and/or tournaments, the damage inflicted may cause allotting money for the rehablitation of the destroyed area.

Your Natsu Dragneel comes with these modes:

Carefree and Reckless (Default)

Serious

Grumpy and Irritated

Extremely Destructive

In his default mode, your Natsu will have pleased expression in his face during the fight. It is also normal because he loves to fight (especially with Gray Fullbuster and Erza Scarlet) , and may provoke fights in order to exercise his enjoyment.

The Serious mode takes effect when NATSU DRAGNEEL is faced with an issue that doesn't directly involved him. He will actually crush anyone into pulp especially if it has concern to his friends' happiness and safetiness. However, if provoke further, he will shift to his Grumpy mode which will cause a lot of trouble to the nearby units.

Extremely Destructive might cause the vanishment or extinction of a nearby village or forest to the map. If this happens, run for your lives and flee from the scene. Wait until Natsu collapsed on the ground due to exhaustion.

**Relation with other units**

Your NATSU DRAGNEEL is a carefree and reckless in nature and despite his constant fight with the other units, is a loyal and protective friend. However, due to his aggressive tendencies, we strongly recommend that you closely monitor interactions between your NATSU DRAGNEEL and other units.

Happy: After the egg had hatched, a blue cat with wings will appeared to be the best buddy of your Natsu unit. Happy will usualyy mimics and agrees with Natsu's most of the time. Because of their closeness, they will often risk their safety to help each other.

Igneel: Natsu's foster parent that teached him how to write, speak, and to use the fire brand style of magic known as "Dragon Slayer Magic". For some reasons unknown to everyone, this fire dragon disappeared together with the other dragons like Grandeeney and Metalicana, Wendy Marvell's and Gajeel Redfox's foster dragon respectively

Lucy Heartfilia: A nice fellow unit that interacts well with your Natsu. Will cause a lot of teases from you Natsu. They are very close that Natsu will do everything he could to save her life and protect her from other deadly units.

Gray Fullbuster: Your Natsu shares a competitive yet close relationship with this Ice Mage. He is considered Natsu's Rival and they are constantly seen fighting with each other. Upon the meeting, expect a fight and/or competition provoke by your Natsu unit. Although they are constantly fighting with each other, they are reliable allies and they truly care for each other. If, at any case their fights start to cause more trouble, search for the nearest ERZA SCARLET unit around the area for help to make them stop.

Erza Scarlet: Your Natsu and the Erza unit will interact well with each other. This unit shares a good and close relationship with Natsu and Gray units. The only unit that can stop the frequent fights between the fire dragon slayer and the Ice Mage. Natsu considers her to be a very scary woman and another rival he wishes to defeat someday. Might provoke overprotectiveness to your Natsu especially when there is a psychopath JELLAL FERNANDES nearby.

Gajeel Redfox: Another dragon slayer like your Natsu. At first meeting, they would have a very destructive fight that the nearest establishment will surely fall down. Do not even try to bring this unit in your house premises if you don't wish to loast your whole household in an instant. Futhermore, after their first interaction, they would have a much better relationship, and respect each other . Expect pointless arguments and subjects such as "who had the strongest cat?"

Wendy Marvell: A good hearted unit that interacts well with your Natsu unit. She is also a dragon slayer also looking for her dragon parent, Grandeeney. They share a very friendly relationship with each other.

Lisanna: A friend that is very close to Natsu. If ever you encountered her, she'll be happy to help you to raise and hatch your Happy's egg.

Gildarts Clive: Natsu looks up to him and is impressed by his great strength. He will constantly challenge this unit to battle, much like he does with Erza Scarlet.

Jellal Fernandes: Will enrage your Natsu for giving pain to his friend, Erza Scarlet. He will have a grudge against this unit because of what he'd tried to do with Erza. Natsu will first try to take him out to make sure he will not see Erza again but will protect him anyway for Erza's sake.

**Cleaning**

The NATSU DRAGNEEL unit is fully capable of cleaning himself once you introduce to him the marvels of your modern bathroom. Explain first the usage of the equipments before leaving him behind to clean himself to ensure that he woldn't break them due to confusion.

When drying your Natsu Dragneel unit, use a large towel and rub dry. Do not tumble dry unit. Do not leave unit on clothesline to dry. Do not dry clean unit as he will not appreciate it.

**Energy**

Your Natsu Dragneel requires daily food servings of food in order to function well. He is willing to eat almost anything, especially if it is free of charge. However, your Natsu is quite likely to go a nearby restaurant to treat himself and Happy with the use of your own money. He is also more than likely to mooch off you whenever you go to a restaurant as well. Also, give him at least considerate amount of good quality fire that suites his taste.

**Frequently Asked Questions**

Q: My Natsu Dragneel causes a lot of trouble in our neighborhood and I keep on spending alot of money because of his troubles! What should I do?

A: You should have known at purchasing that the destrucion of inanimate things is the consequence of having this unit. If you wish to lessen your burden, let him go to Fairy Tail Guild to get a job and start seaching for his missing foster parent.

Q: Is there any medicine to stop Natsu's Transpotation Sickness?

A: As of now, we haven't come for any cure or relieve for his sickness. It is natural for him to get sick and ill whenever he ride, see or imagine moving transportation. The only way of transportation that he is okay with is to make Happy take him.

Q: When I opened the box containing my Natsu, I was surprised to see that the natsu that I received is not the Natsu that I assumed he is. He has the same pink hair and black eyes, though his attitude may be the exact opposite of the Natsu that i was expecting. This guy is so shy and extremely polite and easily scared and he was so rude whenever he is on a vehicle or any transportation. Is this a damaged unit?

A: no, he isn't. The unit that you'd received is not NATSU DRAGNEEL but NATSU DRAGION. They have some differences but if you wish to have him, keep him. But if you want the Natsu Dragneel that you ordered, kindly please send back the NATSU DRAGION to us, and we will replace it with your very own NATSU DRAGNEEL.

Q: I washed his scarf when he was sleeping and when he woke up he was so mad at me. Was it really forbidden to take away his scarf from him?

A: Not really, but the scarf is extremely important to him so you might have to look out if this get lost for he might go in a havoc and destroy your place. This scarf was given by his foster parent, Igneel so it has a lot of sentimental value for your Natsu.

**Troubleshooting:**

Problem: Your Natsu was really sick during your long voyage to the sea.

Answer: Deal with it. It is entirely normal. You can't do anything to help him unless your Happy unit is very much willing to take him when you are near to the port.

Problem: You visited a friend who has Gray and Erza units and you brought your Natsu unit with you. Your friend's house ended up with a lot of damage.

Answer: Take the responsibility to repair the damage. To prevent this to happen next time, do not bring your natsu unit with you.

Problem: All of you received a news that says Lisanna, one of his dearest friend had died and your Natsu ended up being depressed and saddened by it.

Answer: Do not talk anything about her in his presence. It would be better to let him to deal with it by himself.

Problem: Your Natsu needs to feed fire during one of his fight.

Answer: Find a way to make a fire to help him defeat his enemy.

Problem: You can't stop your Natsu fighting against Gray and they are starting to inflict damage to the things aound them.

Answer: Get your own ERZA SCARLET unit to control the situation.

With proper care and maintenance, your NATSU DRAGNEEL unit will lead to a fully satisfying happy life while living under your roof. Her warranty is good for several decades and may exists even if you died from the heart attack he will cause to you. If, at any point you cannot stand to be with him anymore, let him go with Happy to Fairy Tail Gulid to spent his life with the other unit and to start his journey to find his missing foster parent.

~xxoxx~

A/n: Thank you for reading! This is one of the crap I made during my christmas break heheh... There... if you don't mind to leave comment or review , please feel free to leave it. Reviews are very much appreciated.

UP NEXT: ERZA SCARLET'S and GREY FULLBUSTER'S Owner's Guide and Maintenance Manual

~Shunrei Ryuzaki


End file.
